Necesito a su sobrina
by DemonAndy
Summary: Sakura Haruno se muda para cursar su primer año en la universidad. Sasuke Uchiha necesita una carta de recomendación para entrar en la mejor clínica de la ciudad. Sakura es la sobrina de la directora del departamento médico. Sasuke sabe que necesita esa carta firmada por la directora, ¿se atreverá a usar a Sakura para lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic no está inspirado ni apoyado en ninguna historia publicada en ni en un ningún título que haya leído. _

_Es un relato ligero. Reflejo la visión y la personalidad de cada personaje. Ponte en sus zapatos y disfruta._

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**La bienvenida: Sakura Haruno**

Me encontraba sentada en una cama extraña, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras paseaba la mirada por encima de los pocos muebles y la simple decoración de la habitación. Paredes blancas, muebles de madera clara, una alfombra naranja lisa, un piso de madera clara y un extraño cuadro de un payaso sonriente… Que acabo de quitar y colocar detrás de la puerta de cara a la pared.

No estaba mal para una habitación alquilada. Especialmente si venía siendo de la loca tía Tsunade que trabaja en una de las clínicas más importantes de la ciudad. Digo loca porque es psiquiatra. La imagino detrás de un escritorio cuestionando a un paciente que se levanta de la silla para lavarse las manos cada 10 segundos. Si no era loca, terminó loca trabajando ahí.

Pero hay más aspectos positivos. La casa se encuentra en un vecindario tranquilo. No era muy grande, pero está bien acoplada para 2 personas. La casa se encuentra a 5 minutos de la parada de bus que me llevaría directo a mi nueva universidad. La tía Tsunade se encuentra fuera la mayoría del tiempo, es decir, más tiempo a solas. Y por si fuera poco, hay un parque enorme cerca en donde puedo comenzar a trotar en las mañanas.

Sí, estoy cómoda aquí. Lo demás sería cuestión de preguntar y conseguir.

Lo único que me preocupa es la manera de cocinarme sin quemar nada. Mis padres me aseguraron que puedo comer fuera, pero no me siento a gusto despilfarrando su dinero con algo que puedo hacer por mí misma. De por sí, la cuota de la universidad, la habitación y los gastos personales significan una suma de dinero considerable.

Me levanto de la cama para comenzar a desempacar todo. Tengo dos días para acomodarme antes de comenzar la universidad. Saco toda la ropa de mi maleta y abro la puerta del closet. Diez míseros ganchos de ropa. Niego con la cabeza gacha.

Salto asustada cuando oigo el teléfono de la casa sonar. Seguramente es tía Tsunade. Mis padres habrían llamado directamente a mi celular.

Corro por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y tomo el teléfono en el cuarto ring.

-¿Aló? ¿Buenas?- Pregunto con una voz aguda.

-¿Sakura? Hola, mi hermosa flor de loto, ¿cómo ha sido el viaje?- Tsunade se esfuerza por ser lo más dulce posible cuando tiene un mal día. No sé por qué pero eso hacía que se viese más demente.

-Bien, tía, ¿cómo va el trabajo?- Pregunto cortésmente.

-Intenso. El doctor de guardia ha tenido un accidente y no podrá venir para relevarme… Qué irónico-Esta noche la paso sola entonces.

-Ciertamente. No te preocupes, comeré fuera- Intento sonar lo más cortés posible, sin mucho éxito.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Llegaré mañana en la mañana para enseñarte los alrededores del vecindario y aprovecharemos para almorzar juntas, ¿te parece?- Dice con voz suave.

-No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa. Suena bien, te veo mañana entonces. Cuídate mucho- Tengo que desempacar y quedarme hablando con tía Tsunade no ordenaría la ropa… ¡LA ROPA! –Ah, tía, por cierto… ¿Será que tienes ganchos de ropa que pueda usar?-

-Oh, por supuesto. Se me olvidó decirte. Compré unos cuántos juegos de ganchos de ropa. Están en la cochera, encima del armario de las escobas- ¿Qué hacen los ganchos de ropa en la cochera? Oh Dios, estás demente, tía. Cerré los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ah, vale… Perfecto. Te dejo entonces, cuídate mucho, nos vemos-

-Cuídate, Sakura. Cualquier cosa, los números de emergencia y de contacto están pegados en el refrigerador. Te quiero- Mi tía Tsunade puede estar algo "tocada", pero me trata bien.

-Igual, bye- Corto la llamada.

Le mando un mensaje a mi madre diciendo que había llegado bien. Tengo que terminar de desempacar hoy.

Después de una larga jornada de sacar y guindar ropa, doblar camisetas y shorts, ordenar la ropa interior y colocar todos los productos de belleza en una cesta blanca para un fácil acceso, me dispuse a tomar una ducha.

Salgo del baño después de media hora con una toalla rosa alrededor del cabello y otra blanca alrededor de mi cuerpo. Bañarse con agua helada era delicioso en verano. Entro en mi cuarto y me dirijo directamente al closet. Elijo unos jeans y una camiseta lima sencilla.

Me coloqué un juego de ropa interior blanca que tiene lazos rosas y me vi en el espejo. Mi cuerpo no es perfecto, ni mucho menos, pero no está mal. Soy delgada y de piel blanca. Mi cuerpo tiene una bonita forma de guitarra y tengo trasero. Siempre había querido tener más pechos, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? No iba a operarme los senos a los 18 años.

Cuando comienzo a girar sobre mi propio eje mirando de forma crítica mi cuerpo, siento una mirada fija en mí. Comienzo a mirar hacia los lados y me doy cuenta que tengo las cortinas abiertas y un moreno está viendo en mi dirección.

Qué mala leche, el primer día en lo que será mi casa por los próximos 5 años de carrera… Mostrándole mi cuerpo semidesnudo a todo el vecindario… Sin cobrar.

Cierro las cortinas de un solo jalón y niego con la cabeza mientras siento que mis mejillas arden de la vergüenza. Qué mala leche, Sakura… Qué mal.

Me visto rápidamente con el jean y la camiseta. Lo combino con mis cómodos Converse grises y desenredo mi cabello. Me echo unas cuantas gotas de perfume en el cuello y en las muñecas. Echo la cabeza hacia delante para que mi cabello caiga rebelde sobre mi espalda.

Aplico un brillo de labios y me coloco un cinturón gris alrededor de mis caderas, para que sostenga el jean en su lugar. Me coloco unos pequeños aretes plateados y un collar de plata con un trébol de 4 hojas y me miro en el espejo.

Sí, me gusta cómo me veo. Salgo de la casa buscando un lugar para comer. Le pregunto a una familia que pasa cerca de la parada del bus para que me indique un lugar cerca. Me recomiendan un pequeño restaurante que quedaba a tres cuadras de mi casa. Les agradezco y camino lentamente mientras observo el vecindario. Hileras de casas del lado derecho e izquierdo de la calle. Algunas eran bastante sencillas, y había otras casas más grandes y lujosas. Las que estaban en la esquina.

Mientras caminaba, me acerco a un grandioso Samoyedo, blanco como la nieve, que paseaba con su dueño sin cuerda. Los perros son mi debilidad.

Le pedí permiso al dueño para acariciarlo. Me sonrió de lado a lado, a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano. Me puse a su nivel y comencé a detallar su hermosa cara lobuna. Le acaricié en el cuello de manera suave. Se sentó y me miró con ganas de lamerme la cara. La aparto justo en el momento que su lengua rozaba mis pómulos. Río con fuerza. Le pido a su dueño que me deje tomarle una foto. Saco mi celular y tomo unas 7 fotos y me aparto finalmente.

Ahora que obtuve lo principal, puedo detallar al dueño. Cabello marrón despeinado y en puntas, ojos oscuros y piel tostada. Una sonrisa con protuberantes colmillos. Eso le da un aire lobuno. Le agradezco con mi sonrisa angelical y me dispongo a seguir mi camino.

Siento que su mirada me sigue aún estando yo de espalda y me enderezo más, orgullosa. Entro en el restaurante después de unos 15 minutos de caminata y pido una mesa para uno en frente del ventanal que da hacia la calle.

Estoy detallando la carta cuando siento que el mesero se acerca con la mirada clavada en mí. Me molesta de sobremanera que me estén presionando.

Pues ahora me echo el postín.

-Buenas tardes. Quiero comer carne pero no me decido, ¿qué es lo mejor que tiene?- Le pregunto sin apartar mi mirada de la carta.

-Dígame lo que más le llama la atención y le diré si es bueno- Una voz profunda me contesta de manera risueña. Está dispuesto a seguir el juego.

-Bueno, el Cerdo al Merquén se lee delicioso…- Contesto llevando mi dedo índice hacia mi boca.

-Es bueno- Me contesta con voz aguda.

-¿Y qué me dice del Asado Alemán?- Digo lentamente

-También es bueno- Me contesta con un dejo de burla en su voz.

Arrugo mi frente. Este tipo me está tomando del pelo. Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos oscuros y brillantes. Tiene una sonrisa de medio lado. Sorna.

-¿Y cuál es el mejor?- Lo arrincono cerrando la carta y volteo mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. Lo miro acusadora.

-Los dos son buenos. Mientras elige, ¿puedo tomar su orden de bebida primero?- Aprieta los labios aguantando la risa y me mira pestañeando varias veces. No te hagas el inocente.

Lo miré con ojos asesinos y volteé mi cara sonrojada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Qué había de gracioso en mi cara?

-Ehm… Un jugo… ¿qué tiene?-Dije con voz nerviosa. A la mierda, había perdido.

-Mora, fresa, durazno…-

-Mora- Lo corto rápidamente. Lo miro a los ojos para rectificar que tomaba mi orden y sólo observo sus orbes negros clavados en mí, todavía con esa sonrisa dibujada en su blanco rostro. –Y… Me decido por el Cerdo al Merquén-

-Buena elección, enseguida le traigo su orden- Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, la cual yo respondí de la misma manera y clavo mi mirada en el ventanal del restaurante. No percibo que el mesero se vaya a por lo que volteo con el ceño fruncido de nuevo y me sorprendo al sentir la respiración del pelinegro en mi oreja.

-Siempre eliges bien…- Dice lentamente, con esa voz grave. Siento una corriente por la espalda que me hace ponerme tensa y automáticamente tomo saliva. –Especialmente cuando se trata de ropa interior- Estas dos últimas palabras las dice tan lentas y con la voz tan ronca que toda mi cara se pone roja en un instante.

Me quedo fija en la silla viendo cómo se aleja y entra a la cocina del restaurante. Justamente al frente mío.

Qué mala leche, Sakura. De todos los morenos que pudiste haberle hecho un streaper gratis, tuviste que elegir al vecino de enfrente, que trabaja en un restaurante a 3 cuadras de tu casa y para colmo… A uno que está tan riquí…

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. Pero, ¡qué mala leche!

Intento serenar el caos que se desarrolla en mi cabeza respirando de manera exagerada. Automáticamente coloco mi mano sobre mis ojos y mi nariz, y la deslizo hasta mi barbilla. Fijo mi mirada en el ventanal de nuevo.

Bueno, el daño está hecho. Tengo que superarlo. Sólo tengo que cerrar mis cortinas cuando esté en el cuarto con la luz encendida o de día. Asegurarme de no pisar este restaurante de nuevo. Y en cuánto a olvidar su hermoso rostro… Bueno, puedo trotar hoy en la noche para despejar la mente.

Todo tiene arreglo. Tranquila, Sakura. No se va a joder tu vida por este insignificante golpe de mala suerte.

Me aseguro de estar más tranquila cuando llega el pelinegro con mi jugo de mora. Esta vez está serio. Coloca el portavasos en frente suavemente, luego el jugo y saca un pitillo envuelto en papel blanco de su delantal negro y lo coloca al lado el vaso de jugo. Me hace una reverencia con la cabeza y desaparece.

Miro extrañada el jugo como si este fuese la razón de su seriedad y le quito el envoltorio al pitillo tranquilamente mientras pienso.

¿Y ahora por qué tan serio?, ¿se habrá molestado por algo que dije o hice?

Muevo la cabeza hacia los lados frenéticamente para sacudirme estos pensamientos. Hundo mi pitillo en el líquido espeso y comienzo a sorber.

-Mmm… Delicioso- Cierro los ojos para sentir el sabor y sonrío automáticamente. Este día está comenzando a mejorar.

Tomo mi celular y comienzo a textear a mis amigos explicándoles cómo va el día. Obviamente omito la existencia del pelinegro. Mi mejor amiga Ino me envía un grito agudo por nota de voz cuando le envío las fotos del Samoyedo blanco. Río fuerte y le envío un mensaje diciendo que estoy en un restaurante ahora. Que no me haga pasar pena.

Como si ya no hubiese pasado suficiente pena…

Cuando me coloca el plato en frente, nuestras miradas se cruzan y agradezco de manera avergonzada pero relajada. Él se tensa y responde asintiendo la cabeza y desaparece.

Bien bueno… Ahora ¿qué hice?

Le quito importancia y comienzo a comer.

Excelente… Por Dios, qué bueno está. Asiento con mi cabeza y mis ojos cerrados. Hago un sonido de placer con mi boca de vez en cuando y comienzo a comer un poco más rápido, dejando el celular a un lado.

Termino el plato y bebo lo que queda de mi jugo de mora. Inmediatamente aparece el pelinegro para retirar todo.

-Desea un postre, ¿algo más?- Pregunta.

-No, gracias. La cuenta, por favor- Digo de manera tranquila y le sonrío como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-De inmediato- Dice serio y desaparece.

Un fantasma.

Tomo mi celular y sigo escribiéndole a Ino. Me manda una foto de ella con su novio Shikamaru comiendo helados en un parque.

Sonrío tiernamente. Extraño a esa rubia insoportable y ruidosa.

Siento que depositan algo sobre la mesa pero no le pongo mucha atención. Sigo detallando la foto con una sonrisa. Aparto mi mirada cuando recuerdo que debe ser la cuenta. Saco de mi bolsillo un billete de 100. Observo la factura y decido dejarle lo que queda de propina.

Tal vez me odiaría menos. Salí del restaurante sin encontrarme con el pelinegro y regreso a casa.

**La sobrina: Sasuke Uchiha**

Comienzo mi cuarto año de medicina en dos días. Si quiero obtener una carta de recomendación para la Clínica Central de Konoha que valga, sé que debo ganarme a la directora del departamento médico de la Universidad de Konoha.

Ya tengo la entrevista en dos días, y lo único que puedo pensar es en sus posibles preguntas. Ya he formado unas 5 respuestas posibles a cada pregunta que me puede formular. No voy a negarlo, estoy nervioso.

Si no consigo una carta de recomendación a estas alturas, no conseguiré un buen trabajo fácilmente. Giro mi cabeza en dirección a la calle del vecindario y mi mirada sube hacia una ventana que está abierta.

Pero, ¿qué pasa con las chicas? Se desvisten en frente tuyo sin ningún pudor. Ha de estar desesperada. Puedo notar su piel blanca y su cabello color rosado esparcirse por su espalda. Observo cómo se marcan los hombros y cómo se dibuja su silueta. Se coloca un brasier blanco, con una tanga a juego. Sí, a mí también me gusta.

No hace falta que te pongas a coquetearle al espejo para que te des cuenta.

Comienzo a burlarme internamente cuando veo que la chica se voltea y me ve. Una parte de mí me dice que aparte la mirada, pero ¡ya qué! Ya me vio y no es mi culpa que decida mostrarse semidesnuda frente a mí.

Cierra las cortinas de golpe y no reprimo la carcajada que sale estruendosa. No es mi culpa que no te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia, linda.

Le echo un vistazo al reloj y me dispongo a salir a trabajar. Subo en mi Jeep rojo y llego en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Saludo enérgicamente cuando entro al restaurante y me devuelven el saludo de manera respetuosa. Me coloco mi uniforme y mi delantal negro. Salgo del vestidor y me encuentro con el dueño del restaurante.

Me saluda de manera respetuosa, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. Yo hago lo mismo. Tomo la bandeja redonda y negra a la vez que escucho la campanilla indicando que un cliente ha entrado. Me volteo para asegurarme que se sentará en alguna mesa que debo atender y una cabellera rosa enciende mi memoria al instante.

No te me cruces en el camino, linda, ¿a qué juegas?

Me encuentro en frente de ella y observo más de cerca.

Cabellera rosa, pestañas largas y oscuras, nariz perfilada, labios carnosos.

-Buenas tardes. Quiero comer carne pero no me decido, ¿qué es lo mejor que tiene?- Me pregunta con voz suave y sin mirarme.

¿Lo mejor que tengo? Una inevitable sonrisa pícara surca mi rostro. Lo siento, linda, si te lo muestro me botan del trabajo y adiós vacaciones navideñas.

-Dígame lo que más le llama la atención y le diré si es bueno- No pude evitar decirle con un dejo de emoción que pareció no notar. Y seguía sin mirarme.

-Bueno, el Cerdo al Merquén se lee delicioso…- Esta chica está jugando con fuego. Pretende mantenerme aquí toda la vida tomando su orden. Ya le cortaría el rollo.

Su dedo largo y delgado se posa en sus labios varias veces. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había clientes tan… interesantes como ella últimamente.

-Es bueno- Dije con intención de burlarme, pero mi voz salió algo más aguda de lo normal. Su dedo me está distrayendo.

-¿Y qué me dice del Asado Alemán?- Esta mujer me va a tener aquí todo el día aquí. ¿Qué cree que le voy a decir? ¿Que una cosa es peor que la otra? ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta? Como si supiese sus gustos...

-También es bueno- Dije mirando altiva a la chica. No iba a echarme ese carro encima si después no le gustaba. Una chiquilla no iba a reprocharme después.

Su mirada se alza y mis ojos se reflejan en los jades de ella. Ojos verdes. Verdes con traviesas rayas amarillas alrededor de su pupila.

-¿Y cuál es el mejor?- Cierra la carta y su cuerpo se gira hacia el mío. Cruza sus piernas y su mirada se clavan en la mía de manera retadora. Oh no, mujer. No me vengas con tus piernas largas, tus ojos felinos y tus labios carnosos. Uchiha siempre gana.

-Los dos son buenos. Mientras elige, ¿puedo tomar su orden de bebida primero?- Cortada. Los ojos jades se agrandan y su pecho se infla de indignación. Pongo mi mejor cara de cachorrito confundido y obtengo lo que quería. Ojos felinos chispeantes. Juro que sus ojos se volvieron amarillos en un instante.

Mejillas sonrojadas. Está molesta. Y no me importa en absoluto. Si con eso me concedería una mirada penetrante como esa, lo hago sin quejas.

-Ehm… Un jugo… ¿qué tiene?- Su voz se quiebra un poco y siento como mi ego se alza por los cielos.

-Mora, fresa, durazno…- Dije sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Y faltaban más pero me interrumpe rápidamente. Demasiado. Con todo lo que me quedaba detallar…

-Mora- Si me dedica una mirada más… Y ahí está. Esta vez sus ojos brillantes. Mi sonrisa triunfante se alza por la comisura de mis labios. –Y… Me decido por el Cerdo al Merquén- Y además quieres terminar con esto. Oh no, linda, yo soy el que va a terminar con este juego.

-Buena elección, enseguida le traigo su orden- Hago una reverencia respetuosa. Miro hacia los lados, asegurándome de no ver el dueño del restaurante y me acerco lentamente hacia su rostro. Me apoyo de su silla para quedar lo más cerca posible sin tocarla. No parece notar mi cercanía hasta que se voltea y su mejilla roza ligeramente con la mía.

-Siempre eliges bien…- Siento como su cuerpo se tensa y su respiración se detiene. –Especialmente cuando se trata de ropa interior- Dije arrastrando las palabras y siento como el calor sube a su rostro. Mi mirada se aparta lentamente de su oreja y observo cómo sus dientes rozan su labio inferior, y se clavan sobre él. Su respiración comienza a chocar en mi cuello y me separo de golpe.

No. Yo gano. No me tientes a perder el control.

Contrólate, Uchiha.

Salgo disparado a la cocina. De ahora en adelante seré más cuidadoso con esta chica. Frialdad.

Le pido el plato fuerte al cocinero en jefe y me dispongo a preparar la bebida. Hielo, moras, poco azúcar, batir, colar. Listo.

Tomo la bandeja redonda y coloco el jugo encima. Me dirijo hacia donde está la pelirosa. Noto como ha recuperado su compostura. Y pensar que hace unos minutos atrás estabas toda rabiosa frente a mí.

Coloco el jugo frente a ella y saco el pitillo del bolsillo de mi delantal negro. Le hago una reverencia con la cabeza. Inmediatamente salgo disparado a la cocina de nuevo. Bueno, ¿pero qué pasa? Tampoco es que te vas a mantener encerrado en la cocina como un animal asustado.

Salí de la cocina y me planté frente al bar. El sol me jugaba una mala pasada. Resaltaba su silueta estilizada reflejando su luz sobre la piel blanca de la pelirosa.

Observo como cierra los ojos cuando bebe un sorbo del jugo de moras y no puedo evitar un leve sonrojo. Cómo puede mostrar esa cara orgásmica en medio de un restaurante.

De repente me giro hacia el bartender que seca un vaso sin apartar la mirada de la pelirosa. Lamiéndose los labios. Imaginándola suya.

Mi mirada se endurece y mi cuerpo reacciona sin mi consentimiento. Me posiciono en frente de él, de espaldas, a la vez que escucho su queja. Volteo con una mirada asesina y este termina asustado y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Maldito viejo verde. Podría ser su padre.

Contrólate, Uchiha. Ella no es tuya, tampoco. Cuando volteo la veo escribiendo en el celular muy concentrada.

Seguro ha de tener un pendejo diciéndole lo linda que es. Observo cómo coloca el celular en su oreja y estalla en risas.

Lindo. Ahora todo el restaurante está pendiente de ti. Le gusta ser el centro de atención. Le gusta sentir como todos la miran. Tiene que ser. Bruja.

Veo mi reloj y me dirijo a la cocina para recoger su plato. Ahí está. Ya queda poco. Ya la despediré pronto.

Coloco el plato frente a ella. Dígnate a mirarme, pelirosa. Alza la mirada a penas 3 milisegundos y se sonroja. Sí, pequeña… Te provoco eso con sólo mirarte a los ojos.

¿Pero qué estás pensando, Sasuke Uchiha? Contrólate. Sácatela de la cabeza.

Hago una reverencia con la cabeza, demostrando sumisión. Huyo.

Un camarada me detiene el paso y me habla bajito.

-¿Te importaría cambiar de mesa? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo al cliente que le estás sirviendo… Más de cerca-. Pero qué lindo. Ahora mi camarada quiere mi lugar. Me volteo a ver la pelirosa y la veo con los ojos cerrados, asintiendo lentamente. Un gemido se le escapa de sus labios.

Bruja.

-Termina lo que empezaste, Hōzuki- Condeno con una mirada asesina. Tengo que ahuyentar a todo el personal del restaurante ¿o qué? Poso mi mirada en la pelirosa y observo como disfruta de su comida. Sonríe con cada bocado que se lleva a la boca. Mastica rápido a la vez que suelta otro gemido. Bruja.

Sus ojos están completamente cerrados. La felicidad surca en su rostro. Una sonrisa se asoma en el mío. Parece una niña pequeña.

Que terminara su plato tan rápidamente me toma por sorpresa. Salgo disparado a recoger el plato y parezco desesperando cuando digo.

-Desea un postre, ¿algo más?- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Espera. Sé dónde vive. Y ella también sabe dónde vivo.

-No, gracias. La cuenta, por favor- Me sonríe como si estuviese burlándose de mis pensamientos y me molesto conmigo mismo.

-De inmediato- Le suelto de golpe.

Me dirijo a la caja para pedir la cuenta y el dueño del restaurante me mira perspicaz. Saco de la nevera una botella de agua y comienzo a beberla con la intención de refrescar mi garganta, mi cabeza, mi estómago, y más abajo, todo.

-Sabías que la chica a la que le sirves es la sobrina de la doctora Tsunade, ¿no?- Me ahogo con el sorbo de agua y lagrimillas se asoman en mis ojos. El dueño me palmea la espalda con fuerza. –Pero no te mueras, niño, para ti mejor- Lo miro confundido. –Sólo tienes que hacerte cercano a ella y te harás notar- Me mira de reojo. Viejo corrupto.

-No hace falta que me ligue a su sobrina para obtener mi preciada carta de recomendación- Suelto indignado.

-¿Y qué esperas? Ya te coloqué la carta de pago en frente ¿quieres que se la lleve también y cobro por ti?- Me dice con una sonrisa burlona y yo le arrebato la carta de la mano.

Maldito viejo corrupto.

Le coloco la carta suavemente, esperando que alce la mirada. Nada. Concentrada en su celular y además sonriéndole.

Ha de ser el pendejo escribiéndole para salir.

Me alejo, molesto.

Y cuando me aparto decide ver la carta. Vale. Tú haces un mejor trabajo que yo, ignorándome. Tú ganas, niña.

Veo como desliza un billete y se dispone a salir. Su caminar lento, relajado, seguro. Y pensar que hace unos minutos te tenía a mis pies.

Seguro que fue el pendejo que le anda escribiendo tonterías.

Vale. Me ganaste. Lo admito. El que está rendido a tus pies soy yo.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_Primer capítulo de este fic. Reviews para recomendaciones, críticas, maldiciones, como quieran. Lo apasionante de escribir en son los comentarios de sus lectores. Gracias por leer ^^_

_AndyDemon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Confundida: Sakura Haruno**

Me levanto con el sonido de la alarma. Trotar antes de que salga el sol es una de las cosas que más disfruto. Me estiro y parpadeo varias veces antes de levantarme de la cama. Me coloco tenis y un conjunto para hacer ejercicio y salgo de la casa sólo con las llaves y mi celular.

Adoro escuchar música cuando troto, pero en la mañana hay una paz que merece acaparar todos mis sentidos. Todo está en silencio, sólo se escucha mis pisadas.

Me dirijo al parque trotando. Comienzo a avistar el sol por el horizonte. Todo comienza a iluminarse y todo despierta. Los pájaros pían, las ardillas asoman su cabecita por los árboles, algunas personas comienzan a salir de sus casas…

Sin darme cuenta tengo el parque en frente. Mientras troto me despeina una brisa fría y cierro los ojos. Sonrío hasta que mis mejillas se enfrían y comienza un delicioso picor en mis mejillas. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un hermoso perro blanco oliendo el suelo. Me paro en seco y me mira con esos hermosos ojos azabaches. Tiene las orejas erguidas en manera de alerta. Sus ojos clavados en mis movimientos. Es sólo una fracción de segundo cuando se oye un silbido y el perro baja las orejas y sale trotando en dirección al llamado.

Lo sigo con la mirada cuando se encuentra con su dueño. Espera… Yo lo conozco.

Es el de la sonrisa lobuna. Sin pensar, me dirijo hacia él y comienzo a saludarle desde la distancia. Él parece tardar en reconocerme pero cuando lo hace, sonríe de lado a lado y me regresa el saludo.

El hermoso Samoyedo se sienta al lado de él pacientemente. Mira al dueño cuando me acerco, esperando alguna orden.

Su dueño no le hace caso y se acerca a mí con su mirada clavada en mis orbes verdes.

-Parece que nos topamos muy seguido- Me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

Río automáticamente y me sonrojo.

-Así parece- Me acerco al perro y me inclino hasta su nivel. Esta vez el perro baja la cabeza y se echa en el suelo. Acaricio sus orejas suaves que se echan hacia atrás. El perro cierra los ojos y se relaja.

-Buena energía la que proyectas-

-Gracias- Digo concentrada mientras acaricio el cabello tupido del Samoyedo. –¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto interesada, subiendo mi mirada y bajándola de nuevo hacia el perro.

-Akamaru- Sonrío y comienzo a llamarlo por su nombre. Este abre sus ojitos y sube las orejitas en alerta. Me levanto y miro los ojos negros de su dueño.

-Es un hermoso perro. Te felicito y también te envidio- Sonrío y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

El pelimarrón se ríe y mira hacia el cielo.

-¡Qué curioso! Yo lo envidio a él…- Mira a su perro, que le devuelve la mirada, atento –… Por haber capturado tu atención y admirar tu rostro de cerca- Me sonrojo inmediatamente y desvío la mirada. Río nerviosa. -¿Estás pasando las vacaciones con algún familiar? Lo digo porque nunca te había visto por aquí- Mis mejillas pican.

-Sí estoy quedándome en casa de un pariente…. pero no por vacaciones. Comenzaré a estudiar veterinaria en la Universidad de Konoha-

-¡Eso es fantástico! Así que vivirás aquí. Pues bienvenida, si necesitas alguien que te enseñe el vecindario o si estás problemas, sólo avísame-. Saca de su bolsillo su celular y comienza a teclear mi número de teléfono.

Luego me llama y yo grabo el suyo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, futura doctora?- Me sonrojo a más no poder mientras soltaba mi nombre completo.

-Sakura… Haruno- Arrastraba las palabras como si las saboreara. –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka- Lo anoto en mi celular con dedos temblorosos y coloco una foto de Akamaru en su perfil de contacto.

Su mirada capta mi pantalla y comienza a reírse.

-Hey, yo también quiero una foto en tu perfil de contacto- Yo le sonrío con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Pero con dos condiciones: Que sea con Akamaru y que me mandes la foto a mi celular- Digo con la mirada atenta a su expresión facial.

Él dibuja una hermosa sonrisa lobuna y me guiña el ojo.

-Hecho-

Finalmente quedamos con hablarnos luego y regreso a mi casa trotando un poco más rápido a causa de la adrenalina en mi cuerpo.

¿El pelinegro? Nadie que merezca mi preocupación

Cuando llego a casa me encuentro con maletas en la entrada. Siento el delicioso olor de huevos revueltos y salgo disparada a la cocina.

-¡Tía Tsunade! Volviste- Dije gritando desde la sala, pasando a una sombra oscura que se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

El cabello largo y sedoso de color ámbar se agita cuando me da un abrazo. Está vestida con una bonita falda de estampado y una camisa blanca. Sus uñas rojas comienzan a rascar mi cabeza y yo me quedo embobada de inmediato.

-Como has crecido, Sakura. Estás hecha toda una mujer- Dice cuando se separa de mí para verme de cuerpo entero. Yo me sonrojo.

Verme toda sudada, con el cabello desordenado, no ha de ser lo más atractivo del mundo. Aún así me esfuerzo por mostrarle una sonrisa coqueta y guiñarle el ojo.

Mi tía Tsunade desvía su mirada y se queda mirando a un punto fijo detrás de mí. Yo me volteo y me encuentro a unos revoltosos ojos negros mirándome. Y esa sonrisa de sorna.

-Sakura, este es mi alumno número uno de la Facultad de Medicina: Sasuke Uchiha-

Mis ojos se agrandaron y estuve tentada a salir corriendo. ¿Por qué el mundo tiene que ser tan pequeño? ¿Por qué me tiene que ver toda sudada y mal oliente? ¿Por qué en este pequeño short? Siempre me ve con poca ropa… ¿Qué clase de maldición me echaron encima?

Aún así, yo no soy cobarde. Este es mi terreno y él está mirándome retadoramente. Ni en broma lo dejo ganar.

Esta vez, no.

Me acerco de manera lenta, meneando mis caderas de lado a lado, sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos. Muevo mi cabeza lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa. Me sostiene la mirada. Ofrezco mi mano derecha en manera de saludo y él se acerca lentamente para estrechar la suya.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un placer-

Corrientazo.

De inmediato me sonrojo y veo hacia abajo. Estoy tentada de apartar la mano pero algo me mantiene estática. Miro hacia nuestras manos y busco su mirada para intentar descifrar qué está pasando.

Lo encuentro con el ceño fruncido.

Suelto una risilla débil y deslizo mis dedos apartándome hacia atrás. Una mezcla de nervios y curiosidad se aloja en mi estómago.

Me volteo hacia tía Tsunade y ella me mira con el ceño fruncido. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y entro a la cocina.

Mientras desayuno los oigo dialogando de manera tranquila. De vez en cuando se oye el tintineo de las tazas de té. Unas cuantas risas. Luego sus voces se oyen más fuertes y lo siguiente es el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Oigo los pasos de mi tía acercándose a la cocina y me dispongo a lavar los platos para que no observe mi cara sonrosada.

-Un chico muy astuto… Me agrada- Dice mi tía para luego darme un beso en la cabeza. –Quiero hablar contigo pero primero necesito que te cambies- Espera a que me voltee para mirarme a los ojos –Hoy es día de compras-

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío derrotada. Un maratón.

**Control: Sasuke Uchiha**

Ya está hecho. La directora estaba de buen humor. Había hecho preguntas bastante intimidantes pero mis respuestas estaban al nivel. Aunque pudiese haber respondido con más rapidez si no hubiese sido por…

Paso una mano por mi cara, apoyando mi codo en el volante.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de chicas atractivas, pero la sobrina de la Dra. Tsunade… Su sobrina…

No, no, no, no

¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres inmiscuirte con la sobrina de la Directora de la Facultad de Medicina, Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke, Tú sabes cómo son las chiquillas malcriadas… Egoístas, chillonas, exigentes, mandonas, acosadoras y en muchas ocasiones… Con graves faltas de cariño.

Aunque si enreda esas largas piernas en mi cintura y me observa con esos ojos felinos de manera provocadora…

¡No! ¿Pensando en sexo? No, no, no, no con la sobrina de la Directora, no.

Estoy acostumbrado a las chicas tímidas, que mantienen su cabecita escondida en modo sumisión. O las lanzadas que no paran de coquetear como perritas en celo.

Pero ella es como si… Como si quisiera…

Que me arrodillara y besara sus pies.

Sacudo la idea con la cabeza, agitándola rápidamente. Sé que estoy obsesionado con ganar siempre, pero de ahí a pensar que ella me está retando por nada… No tiene mucho sentido.

Miro mi mano izquierda recordando su toque.

Mi cuerpo la quiere encima, pero la lógica dice claramente que no debo acercarme a ella. Ella está vetada.

No se toca. Mi carrera vale más que una noche de sexo.

Asiento con determinación, pero luego me veo fantaseando con su cuerpo...

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Deja de pensar en ella, Uchiha.

Y más importante: deja de pensar en tener sexo con ella.

Estaciono mi Jeep frente a mi casa y observo la puerta abierta con una maleta fuera.

Frunzo el ceño y acelero mis pasos. Definitivamente no recuerdo haber recibido noticias de que alguien iba a visitarme.

El idiota de Naruto no estaba en la ciudad hasta la noche y me hubiese mandado un mensaje para avisarme que iba a mi casa. Reviso mi iPhone y me aseguro de que no había mensajes en el buzón.

Pero ¿quién deja la maleta fuera y la puerta abierta? Un imbécil.

Meto la maleta dentro de la casa y cierro la puerta.

Oigo sonidos en salón de visitas y dirijo mis ojos a la chaqueta negra lanzada descuidadamente en el sillón.

Un imbécil desordenado.

Me acerco al salón y encuentro un par de zapatos negros dejados por ahí.

Un imbécil desordenado y confianzudo.

Entro al salón y una cabellera negra larga está esparcida en el respaldar de un sillón. Una mano agita un vaso de whiskey en las rocas.

Inmediatamente lo miro como si pudiera prenderle fuego al sillón donde está sentado…

-Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí?- Digo con una voz entrecortada y amenazadora.

Mi hermano se voltea con una sonrisa burlona y vuelve a su posición anterior.

-Tomándome tu whiskey en tu casa, ¿y tú?- Lo detesto.

-Recogiéndote la maleta de la entrada- Digo irónicamente y con una sonrisa como si me hubiesen vomitado encima.

-Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo por mí- Soltó con una risilla burlona.

Salgo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Tengo que calmar mis humos y una caminata tendrá un resultado positivo.

Soportar a Itachi era una cosa. Soportarlo borracho era otra muy diferente.

Y a la mierda, necesito un cigarro también.

**Que se joda: Sakura Haruno**

Vuelvo a casa con más de diez bolsas en las manos. Mi tía abre la puerta con rapidez cuando pasa cuatro bolsas a la mano izquierda.

Una maratón de compras.

Que, en parte, era mi culpa.

Cuando voy a un centro comercial, tengo una cosa en mente. Comprar lo que necesito y luego irme. Mi tía encuentra esto irritante porque no me preocupo demasiado por la ropa que tengo puesta.

Eso sin contar que ella es una compradora compulsiva y adora vestirme como si fuese su muñequita.

De nuevo lo digo, mi tía Tsunade está…

-¡Dios! ¡Qué calor! Abre las ventanas de la casa, Sakura, yo iré a preparar té frío- Comienzo a abrir las ventanas de la sala, luego subo y abro las de su cuarto y voy hacia el mío.

Cuando miro al frente, me encuentro con una silueta oscura en el sillón de la casa de en frente. Oh, ese sillón lo conozco yo. Y esa casa le pertenece al futuro "Dr. Perfecto".

Comienzo a hacer muecas de presumida.

Me acerco a la ventana y la abro casi de manera agresiva. Lo miro fijamente hasta que por fin me mira a los ojos.

Lo miro con mi peor mirada y hago un gesto obsceno con la mano derecha.

El perfecto idiota. El típico imbécil que cree que todas las mujeres existen para él.

Pues que se joda. Él podrá ser el "Dr. Perfecto" pero como buen imbécil, su orgullo es su Talón de Aquiles.

Sonrío satisfecha y giro mis talones con la cabeza en alto. Que se joda.

O_O

**Descontrol: Sasuke Uchiha**

Entro a casa y percibo el olor a licor. Menos de 3 horas en mi casa y ya lo quiero fuera de ella. Me dirijo al estudio esperando encontrarlo en el mismo sillón.

Lo busco frenéticamente hasta que noto que la puerta de mi cuarto está abierta.

Espero no encontrarte…

Un montón de prendas de vestir en el suelo. Una camisa encima de una lámpara a mi lado.

La agarro como si tuviese pinzas en vez de dedos y la tiro al suelo.

Y ahí está. Acostado en mi cama, con los brazos extendidos y sólo con el bóxer.

Lo odio.

Lo quiero fuera.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, Itachi?- Lo digo deseando que desaparezca en el siguiente parpadeo.

Itachi se remueve de la cama y se levanta con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Dónde estoy?- ¿En serio? Maldito alcohólico.

-En mi cuarto, tarado, sal de aquí ¡ya!- Alzo la voz.

Me mira como si tardara en reconocerme.

-¿Por qué carajo estás en mi cuarto? Hay uno de huéspedes en frente de mi habitación- Pregunto, haciendo un intento fallido de permanecer calmado.

-Porque tu cama es la más cómoda, ¿por qué no duermes tú en el de huéspedes y resolvemos este asunto?-

Mis ojos se agrandan como búho y doy un paso hacia adelante.

Itachi me observa con una sonrisa burlona. De repente levanta su dedo índice, como si recordara algo importante.

-Ah, casi se me olvida-

Me hace un gesto obsceno con su mano derecha.

-Esto te lo manda la preciosura que vive en frente-

Siento como la sangre sube a mi cabeza y salgo corriendo de mi casa.

A este paso, termino durmiendo en mi Jeep.

:ooOOOO

**Insignificante: Sakura Haruno**

Salgo como alma que lleva el diablo. Tener una discusión con mi madre siempre me hace sentir como una débil e insignificante cucaracha.

_Recuerdos…_

_-Hola, mami- La saludo con ternura._

_-¿Sakura? Hola, pequeña, ¿emocionada por comenzar la universidad?- Ruedo los ojos de inmediato._

_-Bastante- Digo sin muchos ánimos_

_-Más te vale porque decidir por una carrera como esa, después de tener los contactos y las calificaciones para entrar a la Facultad de Medicina…-_

_-Madre, déjame en paz. Fue mi decisión-_

_-Ya lo sé, y vaya que nos sorprendió a tu padre y a mí. Más te vale ser la mejor, porque sino nada habrá valido la pena-_

_-No es como si hubieran fallado en criarme, madre-_

_-Por supuesto que no, pero si no eres la mejor ¿cómo piensas triunfar? Ya sabes cómo es el mundo real ¿cierto? Eres una más del montón. Tienes que resaltar-_

_-Madre…-_

_-Si no estás a la altura, ¿qué pasará con todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para formarte? A la basura-_

_-Madre, ya sé que debo estudiar duro-_

_-Y ser la mejor-_

_-No soy perfecta, madre-_

_-Nadie es perfecto. Pero se intenta-_

_Cuelgo el celular y lo estrello contra mi cama con agresividad. _

_Me veo envuelta en una ira que me hace respirar ruidosamente y me dilata las pupilas. Veo la habitación con ganas de romper lo primero que toque mi mano._

_Debo controlarme._

_Cierro los ojos y bajo las escaleras corriendo._

_Abro la puerta y el viento frío golpea mi rostro._

…

**Caminata: Sasuke Uchiha**

Camino por la cuadra mirando el suelo. Mis puños están a salvo dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta negra.

Digo "a salvo" porque a cualquiera que se me atraviese le puedo soltar un puñetazo en cualquier momento.

Mi hermano mayor siempre ha estado por encima de mí. No importa qué elija o qué haga, él siempre resalta más que yo.

Cierro los puños tan fuertes que la sangre deja de fluir. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

Académicamente era el mejor del instituto. Socialmente era carismático y tenía un excelente sentido del humor. Físicamente era el más guapo.

Y yo… Era su hermano.

Respiro profundamente y observo el cielo.

Hasta que ese accidente lo condenó.

…..

**Liberar: Sakura Uchiha**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo pero no quiero parar. Quiero seguir hasta que mi corazón estalle. Comienzo a sentir el sudor adherido a mi camiseta.

No quiero más presión por parte de mi madre. Ella nunca está satisfecha con lo que he logrado. Nunca está satisfecha con lo que soy.

Quiero correr hasta que mis piernas se deshagan. Hasta que mi cerebro bloquee toda esta ira. Hasta que me desplome.

Cierro los ojos y corro con más fuerza.

Y me desplomo.

…

**Caída: Sasuke Uchiha**

En segundos me veo tirado en el asfalto frío y sucio. Me doy cuenta de que mis codos están raspados y de que mi trasero duele.

Frunzo el ceño a la vez que observo la razón de mi caída.

Y esos ojos felinos llameantes me miran con rabia.

….

**Encuentro: Sakura Haruno**

-De todas las personas me he tenido que tropezar contigo- Digo mientras sus ojos negros me miran alerta.

-¿Y ahora soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar?- Oh no… No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Dr. Perfecto.

Me obligo a cerrar la boca y me levanto. Le tiendo mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero no la recibe. Lo observo con la mirada dura.

Y lentamente levanta su dedo medio hasta formar un gesto obsceno que conozco muy bien.

Y sonríe juguetón.

-No esperabas ninguna respuesta a tu lindo saludo ¿o sí?-

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y él se pone en posición de defensa.

….

**Mi realidad: Sasuke Uchiha**

Esos ojos los reconozco. Esa explosión de sentimientos. Seguramente me golpeará.

Y comienzo a escuchar una risa estruendosa.

La miro sin poder creerlo. De todas las respuestas, la risa era lo que menos me esperaba. Sigo mirándola con mi cuerpo alerta.

Pero cuando la veo echar su cabeza hacia atrás en una risotada, me relajo.

Comienza a tapar su boca en un fallido intento de reprimir su risa. Pasa a dar saltitos mientras presiona el estómago con sus manos.

Y sin poder detenerlo, mis labios dejan escapar una risotada a la vez que niego con la cabeza.

Pasan unos minutos antes que ella pueda controlar su risa lo suficiente para mirarme de nuevo.

Tiene los ojos cristalinos y brillantes. Comienza a estrujarse los ojos para quitar las lágrimas que salen a causa de la risa.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su cabello rosa está todo despeinado y algunos mechones caen sobre su cara y su cuello, y se pegan a causa del sudor y las lágrimas.

Y una sonrisa genuina aparece en su rostro.

-Lo siento- Suelta sin previo aviso y caigo en cuenta que sigo sentado en el asfalto y mirándola como si fuese un cachorrito embobado.

Me levanto y comienzo a sacudir mi pantalón lleno de piedritas molestas.

-Lamento haberte tirado al suelo- Se disculpa de nuevo y la miro.

Sus ojos se estrechan y me muestra esa sonrisa genuina.

-Creí que te disculpabas por tu gentil saludo-

Y de nuevo suelta otra risotada. Esta vez con dejo de vergüenza en su rostro.

-Lamento eso también, aunque no tanto- Me mira juguetona y acepto que me atrae.

Me atrae y punto.

Me sostiene la mirada y la observo detenidamente.

Si metes la pata con ella, adiós carrera.

Y mi boca suelta las palabras antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-Déjame acompañarte a casa-

…OOOO…OOOO

_Y aquí les dejo el capítulo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero estuve de viaje y no se me permitía estar mucho tiempo en la laptop._

_Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo para comentar mi trabajo. Son libres de comunicar lo que les gusta y lo que no y me encanta saberlo. Muchas gracias._

_Nos leemos pronto…_

_AndyDemon_


End file.
